This invention relates to a reel-up and a method of reeling.
A known type of reel-up comprises a reeling cylinder or first revolving roll supported stationarily in a frame and a reeling drum or second revolving roll supported on reeling rails or equivalent. The first and second revolving rolls together form a nip. The web passes around the first revolving roll and through the nip, and is reeled onto the second revolving roll.
In reeling, for example in Pope-type reeling, the reeling drum is initially supported on primary reeling forks and is subsequently transferred to secondary reeling forks, and the exchange of the reeling drum from the primary forks onto the secondary forks causes discontinuity in the reeling of the web, with resulting broke in the paper roll bottom, i.e. the paper layers closest to the reel spool. Therefore it would be desirable to eliminate the need to transfer the reeling drum from the primary forks to the secondary forks and that the initial stage especially of the reeling should take place in a standardized situation.